Draco And Hermione
by the-pheonix008
Summary: Another Romeo and Juliet based work but I promise you this is different with a sugary spice twist. Follow Draco and Hermione through their journey of love, pain and death in the fair city of Hogsmeade. First HP fanfic but I have another. Please RR. Thanks
1. Prologue

Draco And Hermione.  
  
By A Harris.  
  
Note: Alright! For starters, this is based tightly and loosely on Romeo and Juliet because there is just something about this pair that screams Romeo and Juliet. It's the forbiddeness I think. LOL! Secondly, it is based when everyone is out of school. It's set in Hogsmeade which is a beautiful wizard/witch city. There are no Muggles but there are Muggle things like T.V's, cars and guns. And it's set in a beautiful beach setting but it will also have the castle of Hogwarts near by. Thirdly, it's warring family houses, not school houses (although being in what school house does have something to do with it.) Which also means that the city is run by the Minister of Magic. And finally, the Grangers are based on the Montagues, a powerful pureblood family, (I don't neccesarily like the Hermione pureblood thing but it's just easier this way), and the Malfoys are based around the Capulets. And the fic revolves around the movie, not the play. BTW, this story is written like a screenplay.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the usual. I don't own HP or Romeo and Juliet and hell's got a great chance of freezing over before I get any money from this. So don't sue me, please. This is just an over imaginative addaption.  
  
And now the fic...  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Enter Albus Dumbledore, old, wizened and deeply saddened. He wears his familiar blue wizard robes and his trademark long white hair and beard hanging loosely in front of his still somewhat lively and well shaped body. Minerva McGonagle follows behind him in emerald green flowing robes and her hair tied tightly in her strict bun. Minerva is also melanchollie. Together they sit in two large comfy chairs facing a black drawn curtain with in Dumbledore's office. With the flick of his wand, Dumbledore summons his T.V and it levitates toward them, growing ever larger, turning on and flicking channels until it settles on a news bulletin. Dumbledore and McGonagle sit back and watch saddly and quietly as a black witch anchorwoman appears beside a picture of a ring. The T.V stops when it reaches their preffered and best vision and the anchorwoman begins the next news story.  
  
Anchorwoman: Two households, both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Hogsmeade, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal lions of these two foes  
  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
  
Doth with their death bury their parent's strife.  
  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
  
And the continuance of their parent's rage,  
  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
  
Suddnely, from both Dumbledore's and McGonagle's point of view, we feel as if were sucked into the T.V screen and are brought to the beautiful center of Hogsmeade. It is as if we are going back in their memory but we are a fly on the wall to everything that is about to happen. We return to a few days earlier.   
  
A massive statue of Merlin stands above a wizard church and we are close on it. Then we are taken back suddenly and we see two opposing skyscrapers that lie on opposite sides of Merlin's church. On the left of our view we have Malfoy with a massive snake built as a sign on the skyscraper roof. And on the other skyscraper is seen another large sign with Granger and a lion on it.  
  
Then views come before our eyes as we hear Remus Lupin, a beloved Hogwarts professor, werewolf and friend to Hogwarts students sound over the background. Lupin is in charge of Merlin's church.  
  
Lupin: Two households, both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Hogsmeade, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,   
  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal lions of these two foes  
  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life.  
  
We flash over more of Hogsmeade and see certain members of the wizard/witch society until darkness covers our eyes and we become wrapped in the happenings of the last couple of days. 


	2. Third Civil Brawl

Chapter 2: Third Civil Brawl.  
  
Loud music blares from the speakers and sub-woffers of the yellow convertible dual-cab pick-up truck. A blue car passes them and one of the boys riding in the truck turns and yells after them.  
  
Seamus: A dog of the house of Malfoy moves me.  
  
It's Seamus Finnegan, a former Gryffindor and now one of the Granger Boys. He wears an open Muggle shirt with long khaki cargo pants and boots with a tatoo of the Granger lion on the back of his neck. He also wears a sword 9mm gun in the breast of his gun-strap but it is unseen because of the shirt. Seamus turns around and slaps a high five with the guy riding shotgun.   
  
Ron, who turns out to be the one riding shotgun and is also a former Gryffindor and now a Granger boy, stands tall from the moving car while holding onto the windshield while the wind flaps at his open Muggle shirt, gun and cargoes.  
  
Ron: Go rock!  
  
We see the driver concentrating on the road as he comes off one of Hogsmeade's many bridges and turns into a service station. An attendant runs back into the shop while the driver moves out of the car, removes his glasses and turns to Ron and Seamus.  
  
The driver is Harry, former Gryffindor and now a Granger Boy as well as being Hermione Granger's cousin, he is none to pleased with his friends behaviour.  
  
Harry: The quarrel is between our masters.  
  
Seamus: And us, their men.  
  
Harry shakes his head and stalks off to the mens room while Ron and Seamus share a laugh. Neither of them notice the same blue car pull up on the opposite side of the rows of fuel dispensers. The shotgun rider gets out of the car quickly and heads into the store but we only see the boots of the person with snakes carved in silver on the heels.  
  
A bunch of third year students hurry out of the store and head toward a Hogwarts van carrying food to take back to the school. Two men jump out of the blue car and both Seamus and Ron jump out of their pick-up to tease them.  
  
Seamus/Ron: And I am a pretty piece of flesh, I am a pretty piece of flesh, I am a pretty piece of flesh.  
  
The van leaves and both Ron and Seamus notice Crabbe and Goyle eyeing the two of them. Ron and Seamus stop to see them armed with guns showing the Malfoy crest on the bottom of the handle.  
  
Ron: Here comes two of the house of Malfoy.  
  
Seamus: Quarrel! I will back thee. We are no cowards towards the Malfoys or Slytherins.  
  
Both Ron and Seamus present the bottom handles of their guns, showing the Granger crest.  
  
Goyle stands tall and suddenly hisses at them, showing a silver teeth covering with 'Crucio' written on it. Ron and Seamus take cover but look back at their antagonists when they hear laughing.  
  
Goyle: BOO!  
  
Both Malfoys laugh hysterically while they climb back in their car. Seamus and Ron hold a quiet conversation.  
  
Ron: I will bite my thumb at them which is a disgrace to them if they bear it. No one makes a fool of a Granger.  
  
Seamus nods and Ron rudely bites his thumb at Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle flicks the rear view mirror and sees Ron making a rude gesture towards them. Goyle becomes rageful and reverses out to block the Granger Boys. Both he and Crabbe climb back out of the car and march straight toward both Seamus and Ron.  
  
Goyle: Do you bite your thumb at us sir?  
  
Ron: I do bite my thumb sir!  
  
Goyle: Do you bite your thumb at us sir?  
  
Ron: Is the Ministry of our side if I say aye?  
  
Seamus: Hell no!  
  
Ron: No sir! I do not bite my thumb at you sir, but I bite my thumb sir! Do you quarrel sir?  
  
Goyle: Quarrel sir? No sir!  
  
Ron: But if you do, I am for you. I serve as good a man as you.  
  
Goyle: No better?  
  
Ron pauses.  
  
Seamus: Here comes our kinsman. Say better.  
  
Ron: Yes, better sir!  
  
Ron takes cover by opening a car door while Seamus ducks down. They both draw their guns.  
  
Goyle: You lie! Draw if you be men. The brave Gryffindors are cowards.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe draw but take cover behind fuel dispensers. People around them start screaming and running away and Harry emerges from the mens room, drawing his gun with a small snitch figure attached to the bottom.  
  
Harry: Part fools. You know not what you do. Put up your swords.  
  
Crabbe: These are guns Gryffindor.  
  
Harry: Their name is sword Slytherin!  
  
Harry is trying to calm the situation when he gets a very bad feeling. He turnes to see a small cigarette sized cigar being lit. The smoker turns and we see Millicent, Draco Malfoy's cousin and former Slytherin enjoying the tense mood.  
  
Millicent: What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn Harry Potter and look upon thy death.  
  
Millicent shows Harry both her Rapier 9mm's very smugly.  
  
Harry: I do but keep the peace, Slytherin. Put up thy sword or manage it to part these foolish men with me.  
  
Millicent: Peace? Peace! I hate the word. As I hate hell all Gryffindors, Grangers... and thee.  
  
Suddenly Millicent draws and Harry goes to fire when Millicent sends a bullet ricochetting off the dispenser and past him and Harry flies to the ground loosing his gun. Millicent twirls behind a cement pillar and fires at Seamus and Ron. Crabbe and Goyle begin to fire while Seamus and Ron fire back at them and head for the car. Millicent jumps behind another car firing and removes her jacket. Harry yells to his friends.  
  
Harry: Go forth without me.  
  
Ron takes the wheel and drives away while another shot sends leaking petrol all over Harry. Goyle and Crabbe climb quickly back into their car and head after Ron and Seamus while Millicent takes out a scope from her belt and connects it to her gun. She pulls Seamus into view and fires, shooting him in the arm. Harry looks up in time to see Millicent drop her cigar and land in the leaking petrol. Harry jumps up, grabs his gun and starts running while firing a couple of shots for good measure back at Millicent. Millicent goes to follow after him while a fire breaks out from behind her due to her cigarette.  
  
Mayhem erupts upon the city of Hogsmeade. The local Auror authority comes forth to quell the uproar as civillians begin fighting. Aurors are flying around in Helicopters as well as the Minster of Magic who has apparated there to stop the brawling.   
  
Meanwhile, on the streets, inside a large limosuine, Ted Granger and his wife, Caroline, are riding through the streets and seeing the uproar. Ted has had enough.  
  
Ted: Give me my long sword!  
  
Caroline: Thou shallt not stir one foot to seek a foe.  
  
Back in the air, the Minister of Magic, Fudge, has located both Harry and Millicent in the mayhem below brandishing their guns at one another between two crashed cars. They are screaming in rage at each other when Fudge uses the 'Sonorous' charm to louden his voice to get them to heed him.  
  
Fudge: Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, throw your mistempered weapons to the ground. On pain of torture from those bloody hands, throw your mistempered weapons to the ground.  
  
Harry and Millicent raise their guns and on Fudge's final word, let them drop uselessly to the ground.   
  
Suddenly, Fudge, the Grangers and the Malfoys, who have also come forth, are apparated to Fudge's office in the Ministry while the Aurors behind are left to quell the mayhem left behind. Fudge is seated infront of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy on the left with Millicent behind them, and Ted and Caroline Granger on the right with Harry behind them.  
  
Fudge: Three civil brawls! Bred of an airy word by thee Lucius Malfoy and Ted Granger have thrice disturbed the quiet of Hogsmeade's streets. If ever you disturb it's streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace.  
  
Both the Grangers and the Malfoys look hatefully at each other before apparating back to Hogsmeade. 


	3. III Hermione Granger

Chapter 3: Hermione Granger.  
  
We follow the Grangers as they apparate back into their limosuine and head through the city, past Merlin's church and towards the beach area of Hogsmeade.  
  
Suddenly we see a large and decrepit stage in the early morning sunrise. Alone and solitary on that stage sits a lone figure, small book in one hand and a pencil scribbling away in the other. She is dressed in flaring dark blue jeans with a black three quarter length shirt on and a three quarter length leather jacket. She is also wearing a sword 9mm and it is also unseen because of the jacket.  
  
Back in the limosuine, the silence is palpable until Caroline breaks it.  
  
Caroline: O where is Hermione? Saw you her today? Right glad I am she was not at this fray. Her brave Gryffindor heart might've moved to strike.  
  
Harry: Madam, before the worshipped sun peered forth the window of the East, underneath the Grove of Sycamore so early walking did I see your daughter.  
  
Ted: Many a morning hath she there been seen with tears augmenting the fresh mornings dew.  
  
Slowly the limo pulles up at an open gate leading along sand with rows of red seats. Before them is the same large and decrepit stage where they see a sillouhette sitting on it. Ted rolls down his window to see his daughter in the distance. They all look toward a saddened figure sitting on the stage against the rising sun. We see what Hermione is writing in the little book, reading back what she is writing.  
  
Hermione: Why then, O brawling love, O loving hate. O anything of nothing first create. O heavy lightness, serious vanity, misshappen chaos of well seeming forms.  
  
Suddenly, a saddened Hermione, her ringleted hair falling slightly in her face, glances up from her book and sees her father in the limo watching her. She stands quickly and walks off the back of the stage toward the rising sun. The limo follows her and we see her take a quick glance at it before turning her head away as she heads down a street filled with junkies, strippers, prostitutes, druken men and old men walking around taking advantage of the shows. Hermione stops for a moment, turns in a slight circle, taking in all the debauchery like to what went on in Paris' Moulin Rouge, and then sets off in a different direction toward carnivale rides.  
  
We go back to the limo following Hermione again and we see the worried look on Caroline's face, the contemplative look on Ted and the thoughtful look on Harry.  
  
Caroline: Away from light steals home my heavy duaghter. And private in her chamber pens herself, shuts up her windows, locks fair daylight out. And makes herself an artificial night. One who once adored the sun now hides behind in her melanchollie darkness.  
  
The limo stops on a road beside some old buildings and beach side stalls.  
  
Ted: Black and portentous must this humour prove. Unless with good cousel may the cause remove.  
  
Ted looks pleadingly somewhat at Harry and Harry gets the message.  
  
Harry: So please you step aside.  
  
Harry climbs out and closes the door for Ted and then leans back in from the rolled down window, the light breeze flaps gently at his opened blue shirt.  
  
Harry: I'll know her grievance or be much denied. We've never held a secret between each other as cousins or best friends.  
  
Ted: Come madam, lets away.  
  
Ted rolls the window up and the limo begins to drive away while Harry heads over to Hermione who is sitting on a merri-go-round watching the cool blue waves gently crashing on the shore. Harry walks up and leans on the horse behind where Hermione is sitting. Hermione knows he's there, but is too sorrowful to acknowledge him.  
  
Harry: Good-morrow cousin.  
  
Hermione looks up.  
  
Hermione: Is the day so young?  
  
Harry: But new struck coz.  
  
Hermione: Aye me. Sad hours seem long. Was that my mother and father that went hence so fast?  
  
Harry: It was. What sadness lengthens Hermione's hours?  
  
Hermione stands and notices Harry's concerned emerald gaze boring ceaselessly into her cinamon and saddened gaze. She knows this penetrating gaze and knows she can't hide this from her close cousin and friend.  
  
Hermione: Not having that which having makes them short.  
  
Harry is dumbfounded and shows it.  
  
Harry: In love?  
  
Hermione: Out...  
  
Harry: Out of love?  
  
Hermione: Out of his favour where I am in love.  
  
Harry: But thou hast shared this such love with others. What makes this new man so special?  
  
Hermione shrugs coyly and smiles cheekily at Harry. Harry understands and goes to ask another question.  
  
Harry: Alas this love, so gentle in thy view should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!  
  
Hermione: Alas this love so gentle still, should without eyes seek pathways to its will. Where shall we dine?  
  
They head off toward one of the many crumbling buildings but stop infront of a fat beach dude watching a portable T.V. Hermione stops and sees the news on it and sees Harry and Millicent in the middle of a gun fight but then being arrested and apparated back to the Ministry.  
  
Hermione: O me! What fray was here. Yet tell me not for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate but more with love. Why then, o brawling love, o loving hate. O anything of nothing first create. O heavy lightness. Serious vanity. Misshappen chaos of well seeming forms. Feather of lead...  
  
Hermione is cut off by a small outburst of laughter from Harry. She swipes at a piece of her hair that blows in her eyes the gazes sternly at her cousin.  
  
Hermione: Dost thou not laugh!  
  
Harry: No, coz! I rather weep.  
  
Hermione: Good heart at what, my fair coz.  
  
Harry: At thy good heart's oppression.  
  
Hermione: Such is love's transgression. Farewell, my coz.  
  
Hermione marches off across the street and heads into a crumbling building with Pool Hall written across the top of the entrance in faded painted letters.  
  
Harry: Soft! I will go along and if you leave me so, you do me wrong.  
  
Harry heads after her and follows his cousin through the same entrance of the Pool Hall.  
  
Meanwhile, during a heavy business day, Lucius Malfoy is conversing with one Fulgencio Parkinson and his lovely daughter Pansy. The Parkinsons and the Malfoys are discussing a possible marriage between his son, Draco, and Hogsmeade's most rich debutant, save for the Granger's, Pansy. They are riding in an elevator to Lucius' office within Malfoy building.  
  
Lucius: But Granger is bound as well as I, in penalty alike; and I doubt it to be hard for men as powerful and commanding as we to keep the peace.   
  
Pansy: Of honourable reckoning are you both and such pity it is that both families have lived at odds for so long.  
  
Fulgencio: But now, good friend, what say you to this decision?  
  
Lucius: My mind goes over this idea. Draco is of considerable age for marriage. But still he is learning the family business and his mind is filled only with these teachings of mine. When this business he learns, perhaps then will he consider marriage.  
  
They group reaches Lucius' office and they seat themselves down in the lavish and luxurious settings.  
  
Lucius: This night I hold an old accustomed masque, at my mansion that looks to behold this night. Among fresh male buds you shall this night, Miss Parkinson, and like him most whose merit most shall be.  
  
We leave them to their business and head back to the Pool Hall in the late afternoon where Hermione and Harry are involved in a fierce game of pool.  
  
Harry: Tell me in saddness, cousin, who is it that you love.  
  
Hermione: In saddness, fair coz, I do love a man.  
  
Harry: And I aim so near when I supposed you loved.  
  
Hermione: A right good mark and he is fair, I love.  
  
Hermione lines up her next shot but doesn't sink her ball. Harry steps up and takes his shot. Hermione drifts around the table.  
  
Harry: A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit.  
  
Harry goes to sink his ball but knocks the white ball clear off the table. Hermione catches it on the opposite side.  
  
Hermione: Well, dear cousin, in that hit you miss. He'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow. Nor bide the encounter of assailling eyes, nor ope his lap to saint seducing gold.  
  
Harry: And he hath sworn that he will hold chaste.  
  
Hermione: He hath and in that sparing makes huge waste. For now do I live dead that does love.  
  
Hermione goes to place the ball on one of the shot parts of the table. She lines up the ball, strikes and sinks it then goes onto her second shot.  
  
Harry: Does a name have he, the one you love?  
  
Hermione: Dost thou remember all the Hufflepuff's from Hogwarts school that were in our year?  
  
Harry nods.  
  
Hermione: Then remember you shall, the fair Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
Harry: Well, good coz, be ruled by me; forget to think of him.  
  
Hermione: O, teach me how I should forget to think.  
  
Harry watches as Hermione lines up the shot and sinks it again.  
  
Harry: By giving liberty unto thine eyes. Examine other fair men.  
  
Hermione stands angrily with a withering gaze directed toward Harry. Suddenly she slams her cue down on the table as a sign that she is ending the game. Harry places his own down as well and crosses to the other side of the table, resting on it while Hermione paces a little.  
  
Harry: Why Hermione, art thou mad?  
  
Hermione: Not mad, but bound more than a madwoman is; shut up in prison, kept without my food, whipped and tormented.  
  
Hermione and Harry stride over to the counter where an elderly and poor man sits watching a small portable T.V.  
  
Hermione: Good-den good fellow.  
  
The man looks benignly at Hermione then motions at the sign placed on the counter reading No Ticket, No Gun. Hermione throws down their tickets and the man shuffles off to collect their guns. Meanwhile, on the T.V, an anchor man and woman appear announcing the Malfoy masque being held tonight. They announce certain high society members going and Hermione and Harry listen as they announce that the Finch-Fletchleys will be going. Along with an invite going out to the Weasley's surprisingly.  
  
Anchorwoman/man: So, if you not be of the house of Granger, come and crush a cup of wine.  
  
Harry: At this same ancient feast of Malfoy's sups the fair Justin whom thou so loves; with all the other admired beauties of Hogsmeade. The men for you and the ladies for me.  
  
Hermione collects their guns, tosses Harry his and proceeds to pull hers back on as she heads down the stairs to the entrance of the hall. Harry follows closely as the move right and head toward Hermione's car.  
  
Harry: Go thither, and with unattainted eye, compare Justin's fairness with some that I shall show. And I'll make thee think thy swan a crow.  
  
They turn a corner and climb into Hermione's sleek silver Pontiac GTO convertible. They give each other a friendly and jestly betting shake before Hermione drives off.  
  
Hermione: I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, but to rejoice in splendour of mine own.  
  
With that, the V-8 engine of Hermione's car roars to life and they take off to find their friends and some costumes for the masque. 


	4. IV Draco Malfoy

Chapter 4: Draco Malfoy.  
  
A stone grey mansion covered in silver and green and black silk banners would capture the attention of any high society members and this Manor is no exception. Down below him servants, house-elves and the likes are setting up the decorations for the masque and are busily working away at the lights. Fountains burst forth streams of crystaline water and he stares down at them hastily.  
  
Lucius: Draco!  
  
Lucius Malfoy, dressed in nothing but short Slytherin green boxers, having returned home from work early to prepare for the party, quickly closes the french doors opening up onto the central balcony facing the beautiful lawn of Malfoy grounds. He storms away through the house shouting for Draco incessantly. He stalks down to the main entrance and the room that will be holding the party this evening and heads toward one of the elevators.  
  
Lucius: Draco!  
  
Suddenly, from one of the many elevators, Draco's house-elf , Blacky, emerges to find a near ropeable Lucius striding menacingly toward him.  
  
Lucius: Blacky, where's my son? Call him forth to me.  
  
Blacky: Me bade him come. Merlin forbid!  
  
The house-elf takes off the through the house at top speed in search of his master.  
  
Blacky: Draco! Draco! Draco!  
  
Suddenly, we see Draco Malfoy, tall and lithe but with hidden strength and power as well as his trade mark platinum blonde hair, with his face down in a bath full of water. Draco hears something shout his name and his head immediately snaps up from the bath.  
  
We go back down to the main staircase where Lucius is now storming up and Blacky is hobbling down the opposite side. Suddenly, Draco apparates to the center of the stairs divide and catches the attention of his father and house-elf. He is dressed in nothing but long black silk boxers.  
  
Draco: Sir, I am here. What is your will father?  
  
Lucius goes to Draco and grabs him roughly by the shoulder and begins leading him up the stairs towards his dressing room followed closely behind by Blacky. Narcissa comes into view and Lucius grabs her attention.  
  
Lucius: Discuss with our son what happenings will be going on soon. The guests will arrive soon and I must dress.  
  
Lucius heads off without another word and Narcissa grabs Draco roughly by the other arm and drags him into her dressing room with Blacky continuing to follow them. Narcissa pushes him inside and goes to close the door.  
  
Narcissa: Leave us Blacky, we must talk in secret.  
  
She slams the door and takes a look at her son then shudders. She wrenches the door back open again.  
  
Narcissa: Blacky, come back again. I have remembered me. Thou know that Draco is of a pretty age.  
  
She slams the door closed again and heads toward her vanity where a couple of maids enter and begin putting on her skirt and halter top for her costume as Cleopatra.  
  
Blacky: His age can be told unto the hour, mam. Thou hast been the handsomest child that me hast taken care of.  
  
Draco sits himself down while Blacky fusses around and his mother dresses.  
  
Narcissa: By your count I was your mother much upon these years that you are now a handsome and eligable bachelor. Thus then in brief: Hogsmeade debutant Pansy Parkinson seeks you to love.  
  
Blacky: Such a young woman.  
  
Narcissa: Hogsmeade's summer hath not such a flower.  
  
Blacky: Nay!  
  
Narcissa: This night we shall behold her at our feast. Read over the volume of young Pansy's face and find delight written there with beauties pen. So shall you command all that she doth possess, by having her making yourself no less. Such a match to be made when the business you have learned.  
  
Blacky: She shall grow by you.  
  
Narcissa gets her wig put on her head while Blacky moves back toward the door. After the finishing touches are made to her costume, she takes a large swig of bourbon, swallows some sort of pill, then turns and lights a cigarrette sized cigar before turning to regard her son again.  
  
Narcissa: Speak briefly, can you like of Pansy's love?  
  
Draco: I look to like, if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye than on your consent to give strength to make it fly. My affections shall go by mine own eye, not by mine parents.  
  
Narcissa chokes on some of her smoke and looks stunned toward her son. She is about to rebuke him when another house-elf opens and enters into Narcissa's dressing room.  
  
Pinky: Madam, the guests are come.  
  
Narcissa: Go! We follow thee.   
  
She heads out the door and lets Pinky and Blacky leave first. Just as she is about to leave she turns to her son again.  
  
Narcissa: Draco! Eeergghhh!  
  
Narcissa leaves and Draco faces away from the door exasperated. In his minds eye, Blacky shows up again and whispers him some advice.  
  
Blacky: Go master. Seek happy nights to happy days.  
  
Draco smirks and turns to see no one beside him. He looks around the room, anticipating the happenings of tonight when something loud suddenly bursts in the sky and Draco looks up to give it his attention. 


End file.
